Irrigation systems comprise an irrigation controller and a plurality of irrigation valves. Traditionally, each valve is wired individually to the irrigation controller and a user enters a watering program by manually switching switches and turning dials located on the front panel of the controller. The controller enables each valve according to the watering program, which permits water to flow through the valve to irrigate the landscape.